The gaming industry has come to recognize that to sustain long term success it must be constantly innovative in introducing new games and new gambling concepts to the gaming public. One example of this innovating drive can be appreciated in the embrace of the Internet and online gaming by the gaming industry. Presently, most games found in casinos, both brick-and-mortar and online, have centered on the traditional games associated with the gaming industry.
The new market for the gaming industry and perhaps most especially the online gaming industry is that group of individuals who find the traditional games too complex or simply not exciting enough. In the drive to attract greater numbers of players, offline and online gaming manufacturers and casinos strive to include games that are familiar, simple to understand, engaging, and entertaining.
Perhaps, the one game that most people are familiar with is poker. The challenge for the industry is to take poker's familiarity and simplicity and marry it with exciting, faster pace game play; games which take more than a few minutes to play to completion are generally not economically feasible for the gaming industry.